degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BootyCall/@comment-24784529-20160102025026
I'm officially caught up with Arrow and I am just about to finish Season 1 of The Flash, so I wanted to comprise my thoughts about both so far. Arrow - Oliver Queen is such a complicated and dynamic character. He has so much depth and his development has been amazing. I have loved seeing him grow from the selfish teenager that he was before he was stranded on the island, to the caring person that he has become through the new relationships that he has developed. - My favorite dynamic on the show is the friendship between Oliver/Felicity/Diggle. I think they bring out the absolute best in each other and they are an amazing team. - Oliver and Felicity are one of the most beautifully developed relationships that I have seen in a while. I love that they started out as friends and allies, and they have gradually developed stronger feelings for each other. You can tell just how much Oliver cares for Felicity and how much her being in his life has had such a positive impact on him. - Probably very unpopular overall within the fandom, but I love Laurel. I know that her and Oliver have had a very complicated past where she has been hurt by him many times, but I love that they are still friends and she still cares about him and supports him. - The relationship with Malcolm and Thea is so messy and strange, but it's kind of interesting at the same time. It's obvious that Malcolm really does care about his daughter and he truly does want to support her in his own weird way. The Flash - The whole family dynamic with Barry, Joe, and Iris is absolutely beautiful. After what happened to Barry's mother, Joe knew that he was scared and that he needed some stability in his life. He raised him like his own son and there isn't anything that he wouldn't do for Barry. On the other hand, there isn't a single thing that Barry wouldn't do for Iris. They are truly best friends and you can tell that there is definitely more there. - Ronnie and Caitlin are honestly really sweet. It must have been so devastating for her to be under the impression that he was dead, and then to find that he was alive months later. - I don't ship Barry and Caitlin by any means, but I'm totally okay with Cisco and Caitlin happening later on. - Barry Allen is the sweetest person ever. He is the most caring and compassionate person after he went through something so traumatic when he was younger that turned his entire world upside down. He is a true hero and we do not deserve him. - Dr. Wells is a shady motherfucker and I've been saying that since the pilot episode. I also just want to say that I love how the writers of both shows didn't have ratchet love triangles involving Ray/Felicity/Oliver and Iris/Eddie/Barry. It's obvious how much Barry and Oliver care about Iris and Felicity and how much they want to be with them, but the happiness of the woman they love means more to them than anything. I'm so proud of them for stepping aside and letting Iris and Felicity be happy, while also maintaining good relationships with Eddie and Ray.